James Tennyson
James Lee Tennyson Pre Series On James 10th birthday, his adoptive parents died by an explosion at his house, he was injured, he also discovered the Gyrotrix. After his parents death he went to live with his uncle. While traveling to Bellwood, with his uncle, he found his family and stayed. Series 1 (This fictional series takes place before season three of Alien Force) James is adapting to his family and home, especially his brother. He is sometimes mistaken as Ben. Kevin and Ben thought James was Albedo and attacked him. Max went through Ben's birth certificate and found James's. He and Carl had a talk. Sandra was delighted to see James. Series 2 In this series James has a car, a Cyrus 10, opposite to Ben's car. James gave the Gyrotrix a major upgrade, he repaired the Omnitrix and synced it to the Gyrotrix and now he can evolve them into their super forms, similar to Ben's Ultimates. He is dating Elena Validus his old ex. James works out in the gym. He and Ben usually tag team on villains. Paradox's Series A great power has destroyed the future, with earth's heroes dead Paradox goes back in time to find the solution, but to no avail. He goes back twenty-five years into the past. James was sitting by a running river. Paradox offers him a chance to be with his family from the start. James takes a long while to decide. In the end he says yes. Paradox goes back in time. The present reverses six years in to the past. In the far future earth's defenses defeat the great power. Appearance As a ten year old, he wears a white t-shirt with black boarders and the number 10 in the center and dark green pants. As a fifth teen year old, he wears a jacket that is a different design from that of Ben's. He has three shirts that he switches from time to time and wears a pair of jeans. His is an inch taller than Ben. His eyes are dark green. His hair is long enough to be put into a ponytail and is brown. He was a scar on his shoulder from his 10th birthday. His body is slightly muscular. Under Ghostfreak's control, his clothing and hair are darkened. His voice is a combination of Ghostfreak and James. (Paradox's) As a ten year old James wears a white t-shirt with the number ten, the ten represents his age. The shirt has black border lines on the sleeves. James takes a shower two times a week. He rarely wears socks. James wears a pair of dark green pants. James’s eyes are dark green. James and Ben sometimes share clothes. As a fifth teen year old James is more athletic. James has a pair of reading glasses (his parents doesn't force him to wear them), James tricked them out with alien technology. Personality James as a child, before his adoptive parents died James was carefree and energetic. After they died, James was serious and cautious. When he moves in with his surrogate parents, James and Ben started off cold to another, but eventually get along. He is more serious than Ben. His G.P.A. is 3.3. He gets into stupid challenges with Ben, which shows his immaturity. He has some what a sense of humor. He can speak in a country accent. Ben and James attitudes rub off on one another. He doesn't like the paparazzi, until Kevin told him to live it up. (Paradox's) As a child, James does pretty well in school. He enjoys teasing Ben and Gwen, but also sticks up for them. James feels like they are his responsibility. He is cunning, and a sly talker. James doesn’t get along well with his older cousin, Ken. James and Ben usually get into fights and their parents have to break them up. Hobbies James as a child, he goes to school. He helps the local police. James takes jujitsu at the community center. As a fifth teen year old, James hangs out with his school buddies. Moving to Bellwood, James is in Gwen's Tae Kwon Do class. He watches Sumo Slammers with Ben. He also plays on Ben's soccer team. He often get's on the computer, to look up information or talk with his friends. He enjoys watching horror movies. He enjoys eating cheese fries with ketchup, or mixing it with Ben's chili fries. (Paradox's) As a ten year old, James dislikes the Sumo Slammer series. His moves are based on his manga/TV/videogames series DBZ. In school he sticks up for Ben against JT and Cash and sometime takes the blame. James enjoys teasing Ben and Gwen. His enemy is Kevin 11. Ben and James share a bedroom with bunk beds. He can cook. He takes karate at Bellwood's community center. The Gyrotrix The Gyrotrix was created by Azurite, the older brother of Azmuth. It was created in Andromeda galaxy. It has the same abilities of the Omnitrix. Its appearance is similar. The Gyrotrix communicates telepathically to its current owner, if the mode is on. The Gyrotrix's recharge mode completely turns off. The Gyrotrix has a safe mode. The Gyrotrix has 1,011,657 species, less than 2,000 came from the Milky Way. With the Omnitrix synced to it, James can evolve his aliens in a different fashion than Ben's, which he calls Supers. (Paradox's) The original set of aliens, were replaced, when it crossed paths with the Omnitrix. The aliens were reset to the Omnitrx's set. Aliens Blizard-a blue lizard with the abilities to make things freeze, lower the temperature around itself, and sharp claws well for climbing. (O) Swampfire-a plant humanoid that has the ability to make, control plants, and re-grow lost limbs. (B) Super Swampfire-has the same abilities as Swampfire plus he is ably to control fire, he is able to control his lost body parts and they can make a copy of Super Swampfire, his body contains high counts of acid. (O) Humongousaur-a dinosaur humanoid that has the ability to grow to a certain height. (B) Super Humongousaur-has metal plates covering his body and he can create a loud screeching sound from his mouth. Super Humongousaur's metal scales protects him form weaponry, laser, and some missiles. (O) Hydro-water based humanoid that can merge with water to grow, and change shape, and his weakness is electricity. (O) Sol-a creature with the ability to create and bend light, and the ability to jump high. Sol's body is slim; he has an oval shaped head and grey eyes. (B) X-Ray-a manta ray like creature with the abilities to fly, and use ultra high frequency electromagnet waves to see through things, like an x-ray, hence his name. (B) Spidermonkey-a monkey with the abilities and appearance of a spider, it shots webs from its tail. (B) Super Spidermonkey-he is able to lift up a car. He can shoot webbing from his mouth. His body is considerably larger. Super Spidermonkey muscles show, his voice is deepened. His tail has disappeared. (O) Devastator-a giant alien over 200ft., with the abilities to shot lasers from his eyes, can fire a sonic boom from its mouth and can cause earthquakes. Devistator is weakened by electricity. (B) Hellshot-a man sized humanoid with the abilities to: teleport, cross between dimensions, super human strength; create energy balls out of his palms, and the ability to cloak itself. (P) Powers and Abilities The Gyrotrix, Hand to hand combat, Besides having a black belt in karate, and working on Tae Kwon Doe and the Gyrotrix, James has a sword that was given to him from an ambassador of a planet that hosted a tournament that pitted Ben against challengers and James was one of them. James doesn't have the spark. Under Ghostfreak's control, his strength increase. (Paradox's) James unlocked his mana manipulation. He can never be as good as Gwen. James doesn't have an Anodite's appearance; his body is surrounded by mana. Love Interests Elena Validus She and James used to date when they were twelve until Elena left when she was thirteen. James would always take her to the fair and get their pictures taken. James watches out for Elena when she is in trouble. Elena and James usually spar in the gym. Elena get's jealous when girls get around James. (O) Episodes Season 1 Two for One- A family secret has been un reveled. Vilgax has returned. The Tournament- Ben and James are teleported to a planet for a tournament to see if anybody can beat Ben 10. Under the Shadow- James is possessed by Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak goes after Max for a way home. Season 2 Ultimate or Super- James re-built the Omnitrix and synchronized it to his Gyrotrix. With access to the Omnitrix he is able to transform into all of Ben's aliens. The Darkside- A microchip on the back of James's neck manipulates his rage. It's up to Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the plumbers to stop James before his actions get out of hand and rescue Max from him. The Three Bounty Hunters-Eighteight recruits Sixsix and Sevenseven. (Paradox's Season) Summer Trip (based on And Then There We're Ten)- After a fight with JT and Cash on the last day of school Ben and James go on their summer vacation. Vilgax Strikes-Vilgax attacks the Tennysons and captures James. Heroes Again (based on Ben 10 Returns)- After five years of peace, the world is threatened by a new threat. Now it's up to the Tennysons to stop this new evil. Escape the DNAliens-After a DNAlien machine explodes. Kevin and James are thrown far away. They get into a fist fight and are eventually captured by a Highbreed. JX2-James's life is backed up, so his solution is a spell. Hell on Earth-After a battle with Aggregor James unlocks and new, highly dangerous alien. Ben is forced to use Alien X. Training with Gwen- Gwen teaches James on how to control his mana. Trivia *Even though James can lie with a straight face, his left hand twitches. *James get's an upset stomach when he is hanging upside down for a certain amount of time. *James is claustrophobic. *James dislikes wearing shoes. Json1233 23:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Characters